


Touch

by SweetbunThorn



Series: If you give a Persona a body [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safewords, TFW your persona borrows your body to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: ‘...Arsene, what are you planning?’





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> when your brain gives you a lewd dream  
> and you gotta write it

_ ‘You want me to what?’ _

 

“Shut off the Mindlink and Mind’s eye for a while.”

 

_ ‘...Arsene, what are you planning?’ _

 

“Nothing bad, I assure you.”  Arsene could feel the glare coming from Wild Card as he made he made his way to the trains. “Please? I promise the outcome will be something you’ll enjoy.”

 

_ ‘... Fine, but say something once you’re finished with what every it is.’ _

 

Feeling the link disconnect, Arsene pushed any strands of his slicked back black hair away from his forehead and boarded the train bound to Shinjuku. He mentally ran through the list in his head, muttering out what he needed in french as to not gain any attention. He smirked as the train crawled to a stop, the next night was going to be very interesting.

 

* * *

“Chariot?”

 

The blond blinked and tipped his head back to face Arsene “Yeah?”

 

“May I speak to William for a moment? Alone?”

 

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, his hair grew longer and changed to a pearl color while a pair of mismatched eyes stared up at him.

 

“Lupin, what is it?”

 

Arsene felt his heart swell up as he placed a kiss against William’s lips. “I have something I believe all of us can benefit from.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes.” He held up a bag covered in red and pink, it practically screamed that something naughty was hidden inside. “A night none of us shall forget.”

 

That managed to gain all of William’s attention as he turned his body around to fully face him. “You do know Lad’s a virgin, right?”

 

“I’m aware, it should be something he can handle.”

 

Red and yellow eyes flicked from the bag to Arsene’s own ruby eyes and back to the bag before he sighed.

“Alright, but we need a safe word. This ain’t my body and I don’t wanna fuck up the Lad’s first experience.”

 

“Very well. How about… Scarlet?” 

 

“Scarlet.” William repeated as he leaned forward. “So, when can I expect from this mind blowing night?”

 

Arsene smirked as he moved closer, lips ghosting over his beloved’s. “You’ll see in due time, mon amour.”

 

They locked lips and William gripped his hair, pulling him closer into the kiss. Arsene groaned and grasped the former pirate’s shirt while his other hand moved to fondle the captain’s butt. William groaned and his hand went to grip Arsene’s hesitantly pulling it away.

 

“In due time, right?” He panted out.

 

The persona groaned and pressed his forehead against his beloved’s shoulder. “... in due time.”

 

* * *

_ ‘Arsene, you still haven’t told me about this plan of yours.’ _

 

Arsene paused in his reading of a label at the convenience store, he turned the item over in his hands and hummed in through.

 

“Well, I did say it was something you’d enjoy.” He spoke low as to not draw attention.

 

_ ‘I know, but what is it? And why the sudden secrecy with you and Kidd? Not even Ryuji knows anything about what you have planned.’ _

 

“All you need to know is that there’s a safeword.”

 

He could practically hear Wild Card stumble over himself.

 

_ ‘E-Excuse me? A-A safeword?’ _

 

“Yes.” He pulled something else off the shelf and made his way over to the counter. “Kidd should be ready by the time we return.”

 

_ ‘R-Ready for what?’ _

 

Arsene thanked the clerk and left the store with a smirk on his face. “Why, the main event, dear Wild Card.”

 

Arsene reached the shared apartment in record time, slowly closing and locking the door behind him, before making tracks into the bedroom. The sound of a vibrater greeted him as he leaned against the doorframe. William was tied to the bed frame, the rope was just long enough to give him minor mobility. His legs were also tied, ankle to thigh, and spread apart  for the toy to be visible. He groaned and clenched the frame while grinding his hips down onto the loudly vibrating toy.

 

His erection was leaking heavily, creating a small pool of white on his stomach, as it almost seemed to strain against the ring around the base. William trained his eyes on Arsene, red and yellow giving out a silent plea for release.

 

Wild Card stammered.  _ ‘O-Oh, this is what you meant…’ _

 

“Mmh-hmm.” Arsene walked into the room, setting down what he had bought on the floor, so he could drag a hand against his captain’s cheek. “How is Chariot?”

 

“H-He’s doin’ just fine. He’s beggin’ to cum and so am I, Devil.”  William arched his back and spoke in a low tone. “ _ Now get over here and fuck me, Lupin.” _

 

Arsene stripped with flourish, clothes quickly joining the ones discarded on the floor, and climbed on the bed.

 

_ ‘W-Wait, you said that I’ll enjoy this as well.’ _

 

“You can feel everything I can, Wild Card.” He pulled the vibrator out and dumped it on the floor. “So you’re smart enough to put two and two together.” Arsene lubbed himself up and pressed the tip to William’s awaiting entrance 

 

_ ‘You-’ _

 

Arsene cut him off with a low groan as he finally sank into William with a thrust. The captain let out a groan with a hissed “Yes” as the cursed persona bottomed out. Arsene moved down to kiss his neck and nibble at it, he could hear the stuttering groan Wild Card let out ot the sensation of the incredible warmth.

 

_ ‘O-Oh god.’ _

 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Arsene sighed.

 

“Yes.” William breathed out. “Fucking finally.”

 

_ ‘Y-yes, it is.’ _

 

Arsene switched to non-verbal as he peppered his captain’s neck in kisses.  _ ‘There’s more where that came from, Wild Card.’ _

 

After a few moments, the cursed persona started moving, slowly at first to garner a reaction from both sides. William moaned and pushed his hips into Arsene, groaning out for him to move fast and absolutely wreck him. The persona, ever to gentleman and not one to deny such a request, roughly and quickly snapped his hips. 

 

William moaned loudly and arched his back.  _ “Yes, give me all of it~” _

 

Arsene’s hands moved from the bed to trail up his beloved’s hips to his bound thighs. He swiftly undid the restraints, allowing for the captain to wrap his legs around him and bring him in closer. Arsene was getting lost in the pleasure, hips snapping more roughly with every cry that left William’s lips. He almost missed when Wild Card spoke up.

 

_ ‘C-Can I suggest-’ _ He groaned  _ ‘Suggest that we turn them around? S-So that they’re on their stomach?’ _

 

_ ‘Not a fan of mon amour’s face?’ _

 

_ ‘N-not at all! I just… heard it was more pleasurable-’  _ He grunted and paused for a few moments, clearly trying to collect his thoughts. ‘ _ Heard it was more pleasurable that way.’ _

 

Arsene hummed in acknowledgement and quickly pulled out. He ignored William’s whine and flipped him around. The former pirate let out a small sound of confusion before Arsene pushed back inside him. William yelped and sank into the sheets with a loud moan, shuddering and squeezing around him.

 

“Did I hit that spot?” He moved down to whisper in his ear while he resumed the rhythm for his thrusts. “You wanted me to give all of it, remember?”

 

“Fuck, fuck!” William bowed his head and pushed his hips back against Arsene’s. “Ah! L-Lupin!”

 

The persona wound his hand into the pearly hair and yanked, pulling the captain’s head back up with a cry. “Say my name, William.”

 

“Lu-”

 

“No, wrong one.”

 

“Arsene!” William moaned. “Arsene!”

 

A shudder made its way down his spine while his hips picked up the pace. “Good, mon amour.”

 

_ ‘A-Arsene.’  _ Wild Card was panting and groaning under his breath.  _ ‘C-Can we swap? I want to feel this for myself.’ _

 

_ ‘...Very well, I did say this was for all of us after all.’ _

 

With a quick swap, they switched places and Akira paused at the rush of sensations. He dragged his hands down Kidd’s back before resuming thrusting. Noticing the pause, the former pirate looked over his shoulder and stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“W-When did you-”

 

“J-Just now.” Akira panted.

 

“Tch, c-cheeky devil.”

 

The raven leaned forward, resting his weight on Kidd’s back as his thrusts started to lose his rhythm. He gripped his hips and panted into his ear, jumping slightly as he noticed Kidd’s hair had changed from pearl to blond.

 

“Ryuji.” Akira muttered, planting a few kisses on the moaning blond’s shoulder.

 

“A-Akira.” That familiar voice greeted him. “I-I’m losin’ my mind, lemme cum, please.”

 

He quickly fumbled the ring off and threw if off to the side, where it hit the ground with a loud ring. Ryuji seized under him and came with a loud cry of his name. Akira bit his shoulder and came with a full body shudder and a few lazy thrusts. They both collapsed on the bed, panting heavily and limbs feeling like jello. Ryuji squirmed a few moments later, muttering about being untied. Akira tiredly pulled off the resistrants and rolled onto his back, the blond rolled over to join him.

 

_ ‘Well?’  _ Arsene piped up, sounding out of breath of as well.  _ ‘How was it?’ _

 

_ ‘Incredible. I didn’t think we could do something like that.’ _

 

_ ‘The more you learn, Wild Card. So… shall this be a repeat performance?’ _

 

_ ‘I don’t mind it.’ _ Akira jolted as Ryuji wrapped an arm around his waist and squirmed to rest his face in his neck. “W… Would you like to do this again sometime?”

 

“Hell yeah. It was amazin’.”

 

The raven planted a kiss on Ryuji’s forehead.  _ ‘Just give me a warning if you plan something like this again, okay?’ _

 

_ ‘You have my word.’ _

 

With that, Arsene shut off the mindlink, allowing Akira to fall into a tangled and blissful rest with Ryuji.

**Author's Note:**

> this opens the door for many other things

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Muffled Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355851) by [TheObnoxiousWindFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish)




End file.
